Existing for You
by Stratagirl
Summary: The object you think you need is within the person you think you don't.
1. Chapter 1

**D.N. Angel one-shot**

Title: _**"Existing For You" **_

**Okay so the inspiration for this came from when I was at the computer and was trying to find a different...idea to go with this couple and I heard robin williams as the Jeanie on Aladdin and I though, 'what if Satoshi was a Jeanie...' and well you can say that the idea's I had just changed as I wrote more and more of this one-shot, lol :) Regardless I had such a wonderful time, it was such a blast writing this one :). And thank you to Wingfy for the motivation to write another DxS one-shot :). Please enjoy and happy readings to you all ^_^. **

* * *

The rain started to fall down to the dry earth as it quenched it's thirst for fresh clean water. The lakes and streams flowed with happiness as the rain seemed to purify all of nature. To some rain is a thing of beauty, it's a part of nature that helps purify and cleanse you. For others it's mean of inspiration, something that if a person closed their eyes and stood out in it they could think of something amazing to do with what images flashed through their minds. One such person was doing just that, standing out in the rain as he let it soak his bright red hair. He smiled in happiness as the rain both inspired him and helped calm his nerves and stress.

"Ah, that feels good." he sighed happily.

Just then a white what looked like rabbit bounced out into the cool rain and up on the red heads shoulders. "Chuu!" he said.

Daisuke, as the young man was called, petted the animal. "Is dinner ready With?" he asked with a smile.

"Hey Daisuke, your mom told me to tell you dinner is ready." a young man with violet hair said as he poked his head out the back sliding doors.

"Okay Dark, I'm coming." the red head said as the little animal jumped down off his shoulders and ran into the nice warm and dry house.

The young man sat at the dinner table as the food was passed around. His mother turned to him with a series look on her face. "Dai dear, you should't go out in the rain like that, it's much too cold for that."

Daisuke blinked, had his mother been outside that day, it wasn't really that cold, yes a bit cooler than the day before but by much. He sighed, his mother was still over protective, even though he was a young man now.

He decided now would be a good time to tell her. "Mom, I was thinking about getting my own place, you know a apartment." he said and his mother looked at him like he was crazy.

"Absolutely not." she shook his head.

The red head sighed and looked towards his father and grandfather. They both blinked as they too thought Dai's mom was being a bit extreme.

"Honey, don't you think it's time for Daisuke to go out on his own?" he asked sweetly with a smile.

"No." she simply said and everyone sweat dropped.

"Mrs. Niwa I'll be moving in with Daisuke so you have nothing to worry about." Dark smiled with confidences.

Daisuke looked at the violet haired young man with a look that said _what are you doing?_

The red heads mother gave Dark a look. "And what makes you think that you'll have time to watch him while you do all your thieving? Hm?" she asked.

Both young men sweatdropped. Daisuke sighed and finished his dinner and then excused himself to his room to work on his artwork for the gallery opening that was taking place in two days.

Dark went up to check on the red head about a hour after he had excused himself from the dinner table. He knocked first.

"Come in Dark." the Daisuke simply said.

"How do you do that every time?" the violet haired young man asked he scratched his head.

"Come on Dark, it's either you Mom or Dad. Most of the time it's either you or mom, it's not that hard." the young man said as he turned back to his painting.

Dark leaned over his shoulder to take a look at the painting.

"How come you didn't finish the face on that one?" he asked as he pointed to one of the individuals in the painting.

"Because, I don't know what they look like." he answered.

"What do you mean, just make up a face." Dark countered as he shrugged.

"I've tried and each time I have it didn't look right, like it wasn't suppose to be there or something." the red head sighed.

"You'll figure something out, you always do." the violet haired man said as he waved and existed out of the room. "Later!"

"See ya Dark." he smiled as the door closed.

"What to do?" he mumbled to himself as he tapped the edge of the easel and leaned down on his legs.

* * *

A young man walked down the sidewalk head down as he thought about what he lost and how he would get it back. He didn't know how he would get it back because he didn't know where it was at in the first place. The ice blue haired young man sighed. "How am I going to find my lamp?" To anyone he would have looked like a normal ordinary guy, with his slacks and his nice black slick shoes and his gray long cupped sleeved shirt and dark blue vest. There was one thing you saw that not many individuals wore or even owned and that was silver cuffs. They were shinny and if you took a close up look at them you could see scratches and nicks in them. Why would a man such as he wear something like that...it wouldn't to hard to understand if it wasn't for the fact this man wasn't a man at all but a Jeanie instead, a Jeanie who had somehow lost his lamp, his home and the source of his power. Power...he at times craved it, needed it. As if that was all he needed to survive.

Satoshi sighed. "I need that lamp back." he ran his hand through his soaked hair.

"Power...hm." he hummed. He walked for a few more blocks and took a turn and worked his way up a hill. His thoughts were all over the place. _Trusting people with my feelings, opening up my heart, that doesn't matter any more to me. Power, it's the only way to survive, if you don't have power beside you then life isn't worth living. _Just as those thoughts ended he stopped as he felt something that he wasn't use to...a tug at his heart. Like some invisible force had pulled him to this spot, to this household. What was here that was so strong as to stop him in the middle of his search?

Daisuke stopped the strokes of his brush and looked out his door. There was something he had felt, something that jolted his mind and pulled at his heart. Something that was so strong that it distracted him from his art, would could it have been. The red head shrugged. "I must be working too hard." and he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand that held the paint brush. He sat it down and stood up. "Time for a break." and walked out his room.

Satoshi looked at the house a big longer and then started to walk again. Where was he going? What would he do if he couldn't find his lamp? Was he going to find it? Would he have to hurt someone for it? "I can't give up until I find it." and he moved onward up the rest of the hill and around a block. By the time he had reached a fountain the rain had stopped and he sat down for a break. He had been looking all day long, from the time the sun had risen until then. Satoshi looked at his pocket watch. "It's 8 in the evening. " he sighed and laid down on the edge of the fountain. The stones were a bit cold from the rain and still wet but that didn't matter because he too was wet, soaking wet. When did things go so wrong? He was once a man, but that was such a long time ago. He couldn't even remember what it was like to be a man, a man without power such as the power he possessed now. "Father." he whispered as he held up the pocket watch from the chain and let it dangle above his face. "What would you do?" he asked to the night cool air. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep on the edge and clenched the watch to his chest, as if it was the only link to his true, once human identity. It was said when he first became a Jeanie, those who took in the power of a Jeanie were destine to be alone and stay alone for the rest of eternity, they could not and would not love anyone else but their own power.

The sun, it was so bright. The blue haired young Jeanie couldn't remember looking at a sun so bright and beautiful as the one before his eyes. He blinked, _Who...who is that? _he thought as he rubbed his eyes and sat up very slowly from his spot on the edge. He couldn't catch what all the stranger was saying.

"...okay?" the red head asked as he looked worriedly at the tall blue haired young man.

"Wha..." Satoshi trailed off. He took a deep breath and looked at the clearer vision of the red head. "Who are you? What do you want?" he asked a but rudely.

"I-I just saw you laying here and thought I would check to make sure you were alright." the young man stuttered at first.

The blue haired man stood a bit wobbly to his feet. "I'm fine. You can go now." and started to walk off."

Daisuke followed the man all the way to the steps and ran to his side when he started to sway and fall to his knees.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked as he caught the young man. "Hey. Hey!" Daisuke yelled as the man didn't respond back.

Satoshi pushed the red head away and got back to his feet. "I'll be fine. Now leave me...alone!" he yelled out.

"O-okay." the red head was taken aback by the other man's rudeness and roughness. He walked away but stopped and looked back as he watched Satoshi's back fade from his sight. "I hope he'll be okay. He looked sick." but the red head couldn't do much if the man didn't want him to bother him. He sighed and made his way to the art store.

* * *

Saoshi didn't even know how he had gotten himself to a park. One moment he was surrounded by houses and businesses and now he had been walking around a park. He didn't feel to hot either. His head hurt and he felt hot and cold off and on and his shivered too. This was not good. "Damn it!" he slammed his fist against a tree. "What the hell is wrong with me! I need to find my lamp!" he took a step forward and stopped when three people stopped him.

"Hey mister, do you have change you could spare us?" they asked as one beat a bat in his hand, another had a crow bar slung over his shoulder lazy like and a woman had dangers one in her hand and the other still in it's sheth. The woman approached him. "Come on, you must have something." she said as she rubbed his chin seductive like.

"Leave now." the blue haired man said in a cold and low voice.

"what do we have here? Someone with a backbone?" the one with the bat said as he leaned against it like a cane.

The crow bar guy laughed. "This should be easy boss. All talk and no fight."

"I don't have time for you three." Satoshi said as he prepared to defend himself. They charged him and just as the bat guy raised the bat the blue haired Jeanie collapsed to his knees. _No! _His mind shouted out as the one with the crow bar came down.

Before Satoshi knew what was happening he was tackled down to the ground. They both landed with a slush thud as they slid in the muddy grass. "Hey you okay?" the voice asked.

Satoshi could have sworn he knew that voice. He opened his eye slowly and looked up into ruby red eyes that looked worried. "What the hell...are you doing?" he asked in a weak state.

Daisuke sighed. "It looks like I just saved your butt." he got to his knees as he helped Satoshi to his knees as well.

"You bastard! How dare you put your nose where it doesn't belong." the man with the bat said as he tightened his hold on his bat.

"It belongs here and you three don't." the red head said with venom in his voice. Daisuke stopped. Whey was he soo pissed off. He was so very happy just a few minutes ago after he bough his new art supplies. What had pissed him off so much so quickly.

"Why you!" the man shouted. "Get'em guys!" he said as he charged the red head. Daisuke stood to his feet quickly despite it being wet and slick out. He ducked as the bat almost caught his head and leaped backwards from the crow bar as it almost caught his side. Daisuke almost got a dagger in his arm if not for the low branch that was just above his head. He leaped in the air and grabbed onto it and then swung himself up and onto the branch. he knelled up on the branch and smirked down at the three below. "Now leave before I get mad." he hissed out. The look he gave them said he meant business. They dropped their weapons and ran for it.

Daisuke leaped down from the branch and helped the blue haired man to his feet. "Come on. I'm taking you to my house." he slung a arm over his shoulders and they started to walk.

When they were on the sidewalk the man spoke up. "Why are you helping me? You don't even know me. I could be a killer." the man said as he looked to the side.

"Because I want to and I doubt you are a killer." the red head laughed as they made their way to Daisuke's house.

* * *

Just as they stopped in front of the red heads house Dark busted through the front door and ran out to them. He held up a finger to let them know he needed to catch his breath first then he spoke. "Come on Daisuke this way." the violet haired young man said.

"Dark, wait, where are we going?" the red head asked as he followed the Phantom Theif.

Dark looked back as he walked and smiled. "To our new apartment. Don't worry your dad helped me bring all your things over there." he looked back in front of him.

"What?" the red head shouted. He looked over at Satoshi as he saw the blue haired man winched at the loud noise. "Sorry." the red head said as he looked down at the man apologetically. Satoshi said nothing as he was nodding in and out of conciseness.

"What about my mother Dark?" the red head asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about her. Your dad convinced her to let you move out." Dark said as he kept his attention ahead of him.

For some odd reason the tone in Dark's voice sounded like he hadn't told Daisuke everything. The red head just shrugged and shifted Satoshi a bit so that he wouldn't lose his grip on the blue haired man.

"Dark I don't want to hurry you or anything but...I think he's about to pass out here." he said as he motioned his head towards Satoshi as his expression looked hazed and out of it.

Dark smiled. "No worries, just up and around this corner and we're there."

Yeah, up a hill and a thing of stairs and they were there. By the time they had reached the stairs the blue haired Jeanie was completely passed out. Dark had to help Daisuke with the young blue haired man. Once inside the apartment they took the young man to a bed room and gently placed him on the bed.

Dark rubbed the back of his head. "I had to say this but we gotta get those wet cloths off of him before he gets even worse."

Daisuke sighed, of course his day would get better. "Yeah, you're right."

They took off his cloths, everything and then Dark went to his new room and got out a pair of pj's and handed them to Daisuke. The red head blinked up at his friend. "What? Why do I have to put them on?" he asked as he turned red in the face.

"Because he's your friend and you brought him home so it's your job to do so." the violet haired man smirked.

"Fine." the red head sighed. It wasn't as bad as Daisuke thought it was going to be. As soon as he got done he placed the man under the covers and made sure he was as comfort as a passed out man could get. Just before he left he stared at his face. Those eyes, those icy blue eyes, they were so gorgeous and just beautiful. He didn't know eye colors like that existed but they looked very good on this man. _I wonder where he's from and why he was sleeping by the fountain? _The red head though as he existed the room.

Just as he entered his new kitchen Dark spoke up. "Who is he and where did you find him?" the violet eyed Theif asked as he got serious.

"I found him sleeping on the edge of the fountain and then he was almost attacked in the park by a bunch of thugs." he finished all huffy and puffy. There it was again. He got a angry at Dark for asking a perfectly normal question, but...why?

"Whoa! What's with the attitude Dai?" Dark blinked confused by the red heads reply.

"I...don't know." he said as he sat down at the kitchen counter's stoll. "I did it back in the park when the thugs were about to beat up on him." he said confused as much as Dark was.

With jumped up from out of nowhere onto the counter and then onto the red heads shoulders. "Ch...chuu?" the white animal exclaimed in a somewhat sad manner.

Daisuke smiled at the sweet animal. "I'm find With." and petted the animal affectionaly on the head.

"I got it!" Dark exclaimed out of no where.

Daisuke looked at him with a confused look. "What?" he asked.

Dark gave him that look that said _You lucky dog. _Then said. "You love him, don't you." and winked.

The red head turned as red as the tub of paint he had bought. "I-I can't! No way!" he exclaim maybe a bit to loudly.

" And don't hand me that bull crap about him not being a woman either." the Thief eyed Daisuke.

"That has nothing to with it Dark! It's just that I just met him!" the red exclaimed a bit to wildly.

Daisuke, Daisuke. You ever heard the phrase 'Love at first sight.' " he winked again.

"That's not possible...is it?" he asked unsure.

"Sure it is. Anything is possible Daisuke." he smiled over at his friend.

The red head sighed. "You're crazy." and got up.

Just as the red head made his way over to the sink to fill up a bowl of cool water Dark replied with. "And you're in loove." he giggled.

"Shut up." Daisuke simply said as he mad his way into his new room with a bowl of cool water and a rag.

"Whatever you say Daisuke, whatever you say."

Daisuke pulled up a chair and sat down as he began to dabbed the blue haired mans' forehead.

"F-father." the man muttered in his sleep.

Daisuke looked down at him sadly.

"Who are you?" the red head whispered in the dark.

**End of Chapter 1 ^_^. **

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it :). I didn't realize it until I went to place the break lines on here but this was too long to be a one-shot. I like my one-shot to be no more than 5,000 words long, if they are longer than that I split them up into chapter short storeies...so guess what? This is going to be a two parter, lol! ^_^. Who knew *shrugs* lol :). I had such a wonderful time and wow! I only stopped to eat and for water. This just had me going, I didn't want to close the window of wordpad until I was done with this! lol :). So have a great day and a beautiful Thanksgiving everyone! :). Happy readings and writings to you all :). Toodles! *waves happily!* :) Oh yeah, the songs I used for inspiration and motivation for this one-shot was "Kiss the Rain" that one was used the most lol, "It's Gonna Be Me" and "Because You Live" ^_^. **

**Stratagirl :). **

**Read in the conclusion what happens next in "Existing for You" ^_^. **


	2. Chapter 2

**D.N. Angel **

**Chapter 2**

_**"Existing For You" **_

**Okay so the inspiration for this came from when I was at the computer and was trying to find a different...idea to go with this couple and I heard robin williams as the Jeanie on Aladdin and I though, 'what if Satoshi was a Jeanie...' and well you can say that the idea's I had just changed as I wrote more and more of this one-shot, lol :) Regardless I had such a wonderful time, it was such a blast writing this one :). And thank you to Wingfy for the motivation to write another DxS two parter ^_^. IT started out as a one-shot and became a chapter short story when I was done, lol :). So here is the final chapter of "Existing for You" Enjoy everyone! ^_^. **

* * *

Satoshi opened his eyes to dark room with the moon as the only light as it shined through the windows behind the bed. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Why did I have that dream? It's been a long time since I've had it." he talked to himself quietly in the dark. Satoshi then looked down as he felt a light weight to the side of him. There with his head full of red hair was Daisuke. He'd sat in a wooden chair and his head on the bed right next to the blue haired man's hands.

"Why are you so kind to me?" he whispered out as his hand reached out to touch the red tresses of the painter. It was as if his hand move on it's own accord. His hand stopped meer inches from Daisuke's head as the door creeked opened.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Dark asked seriously and a bit bitterly as he entered the room and stopped at the foot of the bed and crossed his arms.

The man sighed. "My name is Satoshi and...I'm looking for my lamp."

"So your a Jeanie. I though your energy felt a bit off." the violet haired man said as his pointer finger tapped his chin.

"Yes well i will be out of your hair as soon as I find it." he said as his head moved to look down at the red head.

"You know he loves you." Dark stated.

"He can't." the man replied back.

"He does." Dark commented.

"It's not possible."

"Who says?" Dark countered.

"Destiny." Satoshi simply said.

"Bull! A person makes their life their own. You decide what you want, YOU decide if that person if the one you'll spend the rest of your life with...not destiny." he finished and then left the room and closed the door quietly.

"Not Destiny?" he mumbled.

Just then the red head started to stir and his eyes slowly opened. He laid there he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He then brought his head up and just as Satoshi turned his head to look down at Daisuke their eyes met. Their faces were about a foot apart if that. Satoshi couldn't look away and he stared at the red head with wide eyes. Daisuke the same, he stared unable to look away.

"Are you...feeling better?" the red head asked he couldn't tear his eyes away as he noticed his reflection in the man's eyes.

"I am..." he paused. Satoshi didn't know what else to say.

"Okay. Well I'm going to let you get some more rest." The red head got up and before he could take one step a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait!" the blue haired man paused. "I-I uhh...I need help finding something. Could-could you help me?" he asked a bit awkwardly. He wasn't used to asking people for help let alone strangers.

Daisuke turned all the around and smiled happily. "Sure. I'm not busy and I finished my paintings so why not."

Satoshi didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. The red head just nodded at him and then left the room.

Daisuke got ready for bed and laid down but sleep to claim him right away. He laid there with a huge smile on his face. He didn't know why he was so happy but he was and he was so very excited to be able to help..."Oh no!" he exclaimed into the pillow as he flopped his head down into his pillow. "I didn't even ask him his name." he mumbled into the pillow. He laughed at himself and soon enough he was fast asleep as he laid on his side and his one hand under his pillow and his other dangling off the bed.

_There was a bright flash of light and the blue haired man was gone, Daiuske looked everywhere for him but he couldn't fine him. Daisuke started to panic. He didn't want to see the blue haired man go, he wanted...no needed him in his life...he couldn't explain it but he just had that feeling. _Daisuke then felt something furry as it jumpedup on his stomach and bounced up and down on him.

"Wha..." he opened his eyes and the image was blurry. "W-With?" he questioned.

The white animal smiled happily. "Chu, chu, chuuu!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and then landed on the ground and pointed towards the door and started to run around in circles.

"With what is with you this morning?" Daisuke asked worriedly.

Dark poked his head in the room. "Daisuke if you're hungry breakfast is ready."

The red head looked down at the white animal. "Chuu! Chu, chu!" he expressed happily.

"With...are we having strawberries with our breakfast this morning?" he asked as he arches his eye brow.

"Chuuu!" he jumped up on top of Daisuke head and then leaped down on the ground and ran right out of the room as he headed for the kitchen.

The red head swung his feet over the edge of the bed. "That would be a yes." and existed out of the room heading for the kitchen. He stopped as passed his room. He walked up to the door and stared at it for a bit. Just before his hands touched the handle someone spoke out.

"Daisuke." Dark laughed as the red head jumped out of fright.

"Yeah." he said as he breathed hard.

"What are you doing?" the violet haired man asked confused.

The red head smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I was going in to check on...uhh him."

"Well he's already up and at the table." Dark started to walk away and then stopped which caused Daisuke to walked into his back.

"Uff! Dark! Don't stop like that!" Daisuke yelled out.

"Wait...him? Daisuke do you even know his name?" the violet haired man asked.

"I...well you see..." the red head sighed. "No, I don't."

Dark sighed. "Come on."

Daisuke sat down at the table as Dark brought over the pancakes and sausages and a jug of orange juice. As he sat the orange juice down he looked at Daisuke then at Satoshi. Irritated he smiled as he said. "Daisuke, Satoshi." and then looked at Satoshi and said. "Satoshi, this is Daisuke. There, now you two know each others names." he walked away as he murmured. "Shesh." and shook his head.

Just as they were done with their meal Daisuke spoke up. "So Satoshi, what are we looking for?" he asked.

"My lamp." Satoshi said as he held his head in his hand as he propped his elbow up on the table and looked to the side.

"Lamp as in...a valuable lamp?"

Dark jumped in the conversation. "As in Jeanie lamp. Daisuke Satoshi is a Jeanie."

"What?" the red head jump to his feet.

"Haha! It's been a while since I've told someone I was a Jeanie...ah, I miss that reaction." the man smiled at Daisuke who sat down as a blush formed on his cheeks.

Everyone Finished their breakfast and Dark wished the two good luck in their search. Daisuke turned around. "You going to be busy tonight?"

The violet haired man nodded. "Sure will. So if I'm not home when you get back-"

"You're out thieving, I know." and the two left out the door in search of Satoshi's lamp.

* * *

As they made their way down the side walk there was a somewhat awkward silence between the two. Satoshi was the one to break it. "So when you said thieving..." he trailed off as he didn't know what to say.

"Oh that. Yeah, Dark's a thief."

Satoshi blinked. "You're friend...is a thief?"

"Oh! But he's the good kind. He steals for the good of the people...I mean he steals because..." the red head paused and rubbe the back of his head as he thought out-loud. "How to explain it."

"Hmm...none of these...objects happen to be..enchanted...magical items, are they?"

Daisuke stopped. "Actually, yeah, they are."

Satoshi stopped as well. "Well that explains it." and the blue haired man started to walk off.

Daisuke smiled and then looked over at the store as the door jiggled as it was opened up. "Hey Satoshi! We should look here." he yelled out to the man.

The blue haired man walked up to the shop. "How did I miss this shop?" he asked as the two made their way inside.

"Who knows, maybe we'll find your lamp here."

They looked all around in the shop and even went as far as to ask the owner if he had owned or sold a lamp like the one Satoshi was looking for. Sadly the owner shook his head and told the two men he hadn't ever seen a lamp like that. They made their way out of the shop and up the sidewalk and into town. There they went into a furniture store and two antique stores and even stopped at a flee market where they sold just about anything and everything. By the afternoon they were tired and felt defeated. They had hit every shop they thought would carry a lamp but their search was in vain, so far. Daiuske sat down on the fountains edge and motioned for Satoshi to do the same. The sun was in the sky high and bright, the clouds thick and fluffy moving slowly as they blocked the sun's rays off and on. There was a nice breeze and even though the sun was out it had started to get colder the later it got. It was a good thing the red head had brought his winter jacket and a spare from Darks room for Satoshi. They were thin jackets but nice and warm.

"They sky is beautiful today." the red head comment at random.

Satoshi looked up from his gaze at Daisuke and looked towards the sky. "It is." he breathed out.

"So...what's it like to be a Jeanie?" Daisuke asked.

"Lonely, very lonely."

"Oh." the red head said sadly.

"Were you..." the blue haired young man began. "...the one that was looking over me last night?" he finished as he watched the clouds move and the birds soar through the sky.

"Yeah, you were pretty bad and you had the chills." Daisuke said as he looked back up at the sky.

"Th...thank you." the man said as he didn't look away from the sky.

Daisuke smiled as he too kept his gaze on the sky. "You're welcome."

Suddenly both their bellies began to growl. They looked at each other as they both blushed. "Uhh...how about we get something to eat and then look some more."

Satoshi nodded his head. They stopped at a pasta place and were seated at a table that had a window view.

"I hope this place is okay. It's cheap and I haven't gotten paid yet for my last three paintings I did." the red head rubbed the back of his head a bit embarrassed.

Satoshi shook his head. "It's okay. So you're a painter?" he asked interested.

_Wait! What am I doing, I'm interested in what he does? I am holding normal conversations with him. What is going on? _As those thoughts ran through his mind he had gained a slight blush to his cheeks which to the red head looked adorable and handsome.

"...and I like to paint anything the buyer is interested in. Of course I have objects that are easier for me to paint than others but I love to paint so really it's enjoyable either way." he smiled over at the blue haired man.

"That is good, that you have something you love to do in life. That is how it should be..." he stopped himself again.

_You're doing it again! What the hell is going on? This man...he makes me want to learn more about him and makes me want to be around him...touch him and..._

He didn't let himself finish the last of his thoughts. They ordered their food and munched on break sticks and sipped on their drinks as they waited for their food to come. About 15 minutes later and a couple of bread sticks their food was served hot and it smelt delicious.

As they started to eat their meal Satoshi found himself stealing gazes at Daisuke as he ate his spaggi and at times sucked in the noddles. He could feel his face getting warmer by the minute and he didn't know how to handle it. His heart sped up and his hands itched to brush over those beautiful, soft sexy lips.

"What will you do when you find your lamp." Daisuke asked.

Satoshi panicked as he thought the red head might have caught him as he stared at Dai's lips. In his panic he knocked over his glass of water and it spilled all over the red head. Before he could think he jumped out his chair, napkin in hand and started to dabbed at Daisuke's shirt and down his side. The red head's heart to speed up as the blue haired man went from his front to his side as he patted him down.

"There..." Satoshi stopped. He gazed up at the eyes that looked down at him. "...you...uhh."

His eyes were like the sun, hot and wild. "I...I'm sorry about that." the man stuttered as he went back to his seat.

"Oh, it's uh..okay. Accident's happen." Daisuke said as neither knew what to say next. The moment was intense and neither of them wanted to look away but Satoshi was the one who broke his gaze.

"Are you ready to start looking again?" the red head asked as he wiped his mouth of any sauce.

"Yeah." Satoshi nodded. He didn't trust his mouth to come out with the right words at the moment and he was afraid he would say something stupid or weird or something that would scare away the Daisuke and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

As they made their way through the dinning area his mind raced with thoughts. _Do I...do I want to spend...my life with him? Could I? and Could I be happy doing so? Is it really possible? He seems so...addictive...as if I can't stop from staring at him, his lips..the way his body moves, the way he gets angry so easily. He's like a addiction that you don't want to give up...can't. _

His thoughts ended the moment they stepped outside into the colder air. They both shivered and so got warm as they started to walk down the sidewalk, the search was on again. They looked under rocks and in ditches they even went as far as searching a play ground in the sand toy box, but they were still unable to find it. They had taken a short cut back to Daiuske's apartment through a wooded area and were walking along a edge that led to the beach. They were too busy as they stole glances at each to notice that the three thugs had made a return. The man with the bat slammed Daisuke into a large rock as he hit the side of his head. He laid against the rock as he tried to stand as he touched the cut that started to bleed on his forehead.

"Thats for sticking your nose into where it didn't belong before." the man sneered as he readied his bat to beat the red head up.

"No!" Satoshi acted with out a single thought and tackled the guy to the ground as they rolled around and the blue haired man got in some good punches.

While Satoshi was busy with the one man the crow bar guy sneaked up behind the rock and attacked Daisuke as he tossed the young man off the cliff side. "Ahhh!" Daisuke screamed out in fear and panic. _I'm going to die. THis is it. I can't..._his thoughts were interrupted as he saw the blue haired man take action.

"Daiisuke!" Satoshi screamed out as he leaped off the edge and started to fall towards the red head, faster and faster. He caught up with Daisuke and held him tight agaist his body. "I...I won't let you die!" he yelled out as he closed his eyes and a bright silver light shined all around them. They were almost to the ground before the light faded and Satoshi twisted in the air so that he would hit the ground instead of the red head. They landed and the blue haired man made a grunt sound as they did and Daisuke opened his eye's in a flash and looked down at his savoir.

"Satoshi!" he frankly screamed. "Are you alright? Please be alright!" he screamed out.

The man twitched a bit and then started to sit up a bit. "That hurt." he grunted out.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" his red eyes looked at Satoshi with such emotion, such worry and...was that love, was that care and affection?

"I'll be fine. Though I might have added some color me." he laughed and grunted as that hurt but just a bit.

"Come on." Daisuke said as he helped the man up and slung his arm around his shoulder. "Let's get you back to the apartment." they started for the wooden stairs but stopped as it began to sleet. Daisuke looked around, he spotted a cave not too far from them. "Come on, lets head for that cave." he nodded with his head.

Satoshi nodded his head. "Okay."

Daisuke started a nice fire and stocked it with wood, they were warm as soon as they removed their wet jackets. Satoshi went to lean forward and hissed.

Daisuke got up kneeled behind the blue haired man. "I'm going to check to make sure it's nothing serious. He lifted up Satoshi's shirt which made the man shiver in bliss.

"It looks like you just bruised your back pretty good." he said as he went to very lightly touch it. The man hissed again. "Sorry!" Daisuke apologized as he crawled to sit closer to Satoshi's side.

"It's okay. It'll heal when I find the lamp."

Daisuke gazed at the fire as it roared with life and heat. "Is it your source of power?"

"Mostly yes. I can use some of my power with out it but majority of it comes from the lamp."

Satoshi didn't know what he was doing, he was either going crazy or as his father told him long ago, follow your heart. He reached out and grabbed the red heads rist and pulled him into his arms. "I thought..." he began. "...that you were gone, that was it, you were going to leave me. That the one person that made me...feel again, made me gain back my heart was going to die." he tightened his hold on Daisuske. "I was so afraid, for the first time in a long time I was afraid for someone else's life other than my own."

Daisuke's heart was beating so fast that if it was physically possible it would leap from his chest and do a happy dance. The red head angled his head to look up at blue haired man. "Sa-Satoshi?" he questioned unsure of what was about to happen.

"Daisuke." Satoshi breathed in deeply. "Don't go. Don't leave." and he held the red heads head as his own came down on Daisuke's lips, gentle and soothing.

Daisuke's eyes widened and he laid there in the man's arms not knowing what to do, he was all so happy and so nervous at the same time. As Satoshi's other arm came around Dai's back and pulled him in closer Daisuke started to respond in the kiss. They kiss deeper and with all the passion Satoshi forgot he had missed in life. Before either of them knew it they were naked and Satoshi leaned over Daisuke as he gently stroked the side of Daisuke's cheek. "I've found my lamp."

Daisuke blushed beyond words and as Satoshi leaned down to kiss his neck the red head wrapped his arms around the blue haired man's body.

Daisuke right then and there who's face was perfect for his painting and tears started to stream down his face as he found what he was looking for, a love that was hidden, even from him.

For someone to have power doesn't mean they have to have some kind of object to boast it. It means to have someone to protect, someone to love and be loved by. The power of emotions and affection. The power to know and realize that even though you are told it's not your destiny you can still create your own life and live it as you please, regardless of what 'Destiny' has in store for you. You and your life belong to you and you have the right to decide what you want from it. You have the heart to search for something more than what you already have in in life. Just look beyond the surface and into the heart and spirit.

**The End! :)**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it :). I had such a wonderful time and wow! I only stopped to eat and for water. This just had me going, I didn't want to close the window of wordpad until I was done with this! lol :). So have a great day and a beautiful Thanksgiving everyone! :). Happy readings and writings to you all :). Toodles! *waves happily!* :) Oh yeah, the songs I used for inspiration and motivation for this two chapter short story was "Kiss the Rain" that one was used the most lol, "It's Gonna Be Me" and "Because You Live" ^_^. **

**Stratagirl :).**


End file.
